


Cuts like a knife

by mrs_laugh_track



Series: Knife to meet you [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_laugh_track/pseuds/mrs_laugh_track
Summary: After ROH/NJPW War of The Worlds night one. Switchblade is a big weirdo and he's got his his eye on Chuck Taylor. Chuck Taylor may or may not be a bit of a mess right now.





	Cuts like a knife

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Veroniques who also gets credit for the original idea of "I'm ruminating on the idea of Chuck/Jay White specifically in the universe of your Jay/Trent fic"

Switchblade had been happy when he heard the match was changed. A triple threat suited him much better than any sort of tag. Fundamentally he is singular. It’s the way he spent his excursion honing himself to be.

Chuck Taylor set free is a thing to behold. Switchblade is man enough to admit that. Only a true fool would think otherwise. A lesser man would have been angry when Chuck pushed him out of the way for the cover. Switchblade saw destiny unfolding exactly as it should. 

That is his secret. That is how he went from being no one to being a champion before anyone even realized. He can read the lines of what’s coming sharp and clear.

Most people can’t. Chuck Taylor seems surprised when Jay pulls him into a closet backstage and kisses him.

Surprised, but happy. 

“Yeah okay,” Chuck grins at him like he’s a camera, “why not?”

He doesn’t let Chuck pick up the pace no matter how much he tries. 

Chuck backs him against a wall. Switchblade lets himself be moved, then starts to draw a knife from his pocket.

“Whoa hey hey, no knives. What the fuck you little pervert? Don’t be weird.”

“Your best friend didn’t seem to have that same problem.”

“You uh… you knifed Trent?” 

Switchblade thinks of the slight pressure, of shoelaces shredding, of Trent’s foot tensing and relaxing. Trent’s laughter.

“Aren’t best friends supposed to tell each other everything? He said if i wanted to I could again.”

“Yeah. I’m sure he did. He said if you wanted to right? Nothing about what he wanted. Classic Trent move.”

Switchblade kisses Chuck again because he is so bitter and because he shares Switchblade’s vision of Baretta’s weakness. Chuck Taylor might not like knives, but, Switchblade begins to suspect, he may be something of a knife himself. 

For a moment they simply breathe. Soon they will have to find someplace else to go. 

They find their way to Chuck’s room. 

Afterwards Chuck hovers in and out of his space. Like he’s not sure how much he’s supposed to touch Jay, or how much he wants to. Chuck takes up less space than someone as big as he is should.

“Can I ask you something?” He keeps going before Jay can answer, “when you did your dumb freak knife sex with Trent did he let you draw blood?”

It’s a simple enough question, not one Jay was expecting, but simple enough. It’s funny to Jay that there’s something almost terrified in how he asks it. Chuck tries to cover his fear quickly, throws his eyes wild and wide, a comical show of suggestive fire.

Jay hates to admit that no, he didn’t have that pleasure. 

“It didn’t seem like the right time. He was pretty hurt already.”

“So this was recently. After…”

And whatever vulnerability was in Chuck’s eyes is quickly sheathed. He can’t fool The Switchblade.

“You were out celebrating. A toast to victory, and I’m sure a toast to our leader. So proud to be a member of CHAOS.”

“And you’re not? I seem to remember you saying something to me about CHAOS when you wanted to team up with me tonight. I’m barely in CHAOS anyway. Maybe I didn’t understand your gross accent. What’s the deal with that anyway, can New Zealand only afford one vowel sound?”

Chuck Taylor is a fool. So quick to hide himself. To hide himself in tag teams, to hide his point behind a bunch of other useless words. 

That’s an interesting thing about saying things. If you say enough you can get people to stop listening to you. 

Chuck’s still talking. Apparently he can’t sit with Jay acting all buddy buddy then not even letting something as goddamn sacred as a hug stand unblemished. Jay doesn’t remind him that it didn’t seem to bother him too much a little bit ago. 

Later he watches Chuck sleep. Takes a picture and sends it to Trent. Proof of what you can have if you actually set goals and accomplish them. Inspiration. 

He had them both first before they ever touched each other. You have to listen to where life is leading, you have to breathe.

Jay White knows what history will remember of him. Of Switchblade. The man who saved CHAOS. The great IWGP Heavyweight Champion. A truth teller. 

What will history remember of Chuck Taylor. That he was liked. That people all over the world liked him so much, wanted nothing but the best for him. Which is impressive for a man who should truly be unlikable. Chuck is not a nice person, but he’s managed, over and over again, to be a person who is loved. He’s as clever and charming as he is mean and lazy, but it’s more than that. Jay hates that he doesn’t know what it is and decides he will have to pay closer attention to Chuck Taylor going forward. 

Switchblade wonders how history will remember people like Trent Baretta and David Finlay. Or if history will remember them at all.


End file.
